1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic coating method for automobiles, and, in particular, to a method comprising a two step coating (two processes) using a rotary atomizer with a bell shaped atomizing head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metallic coating is used, for example, for finishing the coating of the body of an automobile. Available metallic paints include those containing a bright pigment such as aluminum flakes or mica. For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 63-31908 discloses a two step coating technique (comprising two processes) for applying such metallic paints using a rotary atomizer.
With this technique, the plain part of an object to be coated is metallically coated using an electrostatic rotary atomizer, and the modified part of the object which is located at the front and back thereof is then metallically coated using a rotary atomizer with a bell shaped atomizing head. In the conventionally disclosed technique, the amount of paint ejected from the rotary atomizer with a bell shaped atomizing head, the number of rotations of the rotary atomizer, and/or the voltage applied to the rotary atomizer are varied to prevent the bright pigment from having a nonuniform density where metallic coatings overlap each other, and the viscosity of the paint is also adjusted. The adjustment involved in this operation is thus very complicated. Consequently, if the color of the coating is changed for some reason, it is almost impossible to determine what parameter should be adjusted and how that parameter should be adjusted.
This invention is provided to solve this problem.